The 'wedding'
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: I came in from my fishing trip to find Sooga Village empty. And who could be getting married to make Pucca so upset? Garu's POV set in 'he loves me not' R


He loves me not in Garu's POV

--

The weather made me come in from my fishing trip.

No one was around, where could they be? Wait, is that the wedding theme?

There's Pucca in the back row, now who could be getting married to make her so upset?

"And do you Garu; take Ring Ring to be your wife, instead of Pucca who you don't like anymore?"

I cleared my throat.

Loudly.

I knew immediately what Ring Ring had done. Poor Pucca, what have you been through?

Lightning crashed in the background as the crowd's attention was diverted to me.

Hmm, nice touch. There were collective gasps from all the 'wedding' guests the imposter up front immediately started to sweat.

"Garu times two? What?!" Abyo, the only one to break the silence.

"Isn't it obvious? He's an imposter!" Ring Ring pointed accusingly.

I used my skills to propel myself from the back up onto the stage, pulling the mask off of the real imposter. Dada. Man, he's got to learn to stick up for himself. Grow a spine.

"Aah! Don't hurt me!" See, what'd I tell you?

"Dada!" Pretending to act surprised won't help you now. "How dare you try and trick me! Come on Garu cakes, let's finish the hob."

Garu cakes? Gimme a break.

She latched onto me, making escape not possible, I'm meant o be a ninja. How come I keep getting caught by girls?

Apparently, Pucca's mood had been controlling the weather all this time, who knew? Well lightning struck the alter like thing above me.

"I now pronounce myself gone!" Ah man, now everyone's gunna split.

"Listen up doll face, there is only one girl who can have ever…" Ring Ring continued on but it was at such a high pitch and I'd been wrapped up so tightly in her sleeve, I had trouble making anything out.

"What're ya gunna do about it? Cry?"

Oh no, this is when the… manure, hits the fan. Everyone immediately ran off, ducking under table and chairs.

Pucca alone stood standing in the aisle.

Now, the only way I'd have her in the aisle would be…

Oh dear, focus Garu! Breathe in, breathe out.

Her hair came out, blowing behind her like…

Ahem, where was I? Every attack Ring Ring had used was useless as Pucca advanced, down the aisle…

The alter thing flew up, hitting Ring Ring dead on. I was left to fall at the cake table.

Suddenly a vortex appeared up in the sky, it's intent was obviously to suck Ring Ring up who currently had a hold on the church.

Pucca unleashed some kind of force.

"No not the… I'm sorry!" Ring Ring cried out.

I was barely hanging on to the table. Hey, how come it wasn't being sucked up? I looked to the side and saw the figures on the 'wedding' cake.

Plain wrong.

"Ti-yah!" I…well I didn't really say it, the no speaking thing and all.

I kicked the cake, direct impact with Ring Ring, sending her into the vortex.

The church also flew up.

Now come on! The church got sucked out of the ground but not the table? Am I the only one who notices these things?

"I'll get you for this Pucca!" the clouds cleared -I'm guessing- as quickly as they appeared in the first place. All the 'wedding' guests started to come out of their shelters, I vaguely heard someone saying something about never making Pucca mad.

They sure got that right! But at least I know she will be safe most of the time

I was on the stage, an upset Pucca to my right, a bunch of flowers to my left.

Two and two together, right?

And I did what any honourable yet unofficial –gulp-b… b…boyfriend would do.

Looking away, I could already feel the heat in my cheeks. As expected, she gave me one of her w…

She gave me a kiss.

"Aww," Ching, um 'awwed'

Uncle Dumpling sighed, "Sooga Village sure is beautiful when it's sunny." The three chefs murmured in agreement.

Almost as if on cue, a heart like rainbow surrounded me and Pucca who was still snuggling into me.

Everything was back to normal.

_Kissy chase_

_Kissy face_

_Wham_

_Bam_

_Bam _

_--_

_what _do you think??

pleas R&R


End file.
